


Friendzoned again.

by Finley



Category: shipsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley/pseuds/Finley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana converts to the MRA lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendzoned again.

Lana blankly stared at the pink-haired mechanic walking away from her. She tipped her fedora and sighed, trudging home humming the My Little Pony theme song.  
Without talking, she stomped past her parents, and walked upstairs.  
"Is Lana-chan okay?" muttered her mother.  
"Yes, she is okay, Hannah." replied Fin, her wife.

Lana had JUST escaped the friendzone too...she bowed her double chin in shame and placed her other fedora on. It was time to go on Omegle.

There was a girl, about 14, greeting her; she was squeezing a plushie of a dragon.  
"Hullo." said Lana, sweating.  
"Hi! I'm Mel!" replied the lass.

Lana didn't know what to say! She wanted to make a move!

"Let's get married." said Lana, spur of the moment.  
Mel squealed a bit, obviously uncomfortable.  
"ABBY-CHAN!" she shouted.

A small gangster with a fedora walked into the camera shot, and pulled out a gun.

Kuzuryuu pulled the trigger, and out flew a Fumi bullet.

It hit Lana. "FRIENDZONED AGAIN!" she yelled, her last words echoing in the household.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can anyone show me where Koizumi's VA singing is?"


End file.
